peurotsiilrblxfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyngeria
Wyngeria is home to the finest metalworkers in Peurotsiil, who are rivalled only by the skilled craftsmen of Argania. Wyngeria is divided into Kingdoms, but that does not mean it is any less powerful. Wyngeria is currently ruled by Saelkar Kythor, who took the throne after a rebellion that created higher standards and great accomplishments. Geography Wyngeria is the second smallest empire in land mass, just ahead of Hirsdenia. However, it is primarily known for it's many rivers in the southeast and the rich mountans in the north. Wyngeria's mountains are known to be rich with many different metals, making it lead in the continent's mining and blacksmith industries. Most of Wyngeria is plains with rolling low hills, providing beautiful scenery. Due to the popular Karnten religion, forest fires are common and trees are very widespread. In the southeast, the Great River splits into different rivers on the Wyngerian coast, making multiple divided areas. Larger merchant cities, such as Erontas City and Abhainn Fortress are located here. The southwest used to be filled with dense forests, however recent religous changes turned the area into coastal plains with rarely any trees. Culture Wyngeria is known to have a more civilized culture than most other empires. This is because of religion, military, and kingdoms. Home Life: Civilians live in stone or wood houses and do not have seperate rooms. The men usually build their homes from scratch and pass it down to their children. Each family belongs to a church depending on what religion they are. School is non-mandatory for children, but often parents teach their children a talent so they can get a job in the future. Religion: Religion is a major part of life in Wyngeria, most people are divided by it. In the southwest, most people believe in the Karnten/Blyntean Religion, a religion in which a person believes nature is a tool given by god and should not be wasted. In the North, people believe in the standard Peurotsiilic religions, believing in multiple gods that control different elements/parts of their world. In the Southeast, the religions are diverse and come from the other empires. Work Life: Most communities have their private laborers. Small buisnesses dominate the buisness world, ranging from fish, farmings, and lumber. In the Kingsland Mountains, many organizations unite miners,blacksmiths and merchants to make a long process that provides even more profit then small buisness. Military: Each man above 17 years of age is automatically drafted into their towns militia, however people be employed in their kingdom's or empire's main military, and get profit. Wyngeria is known to be a fierce defender of land due to their strategies in divisions and guerilla warfare in mining tunnels. The soldiers are known to use spears as a melee weapon rather then a ranged weapon, unlike other Peurotsiil cultures. Entertainment: Wyngeria is known to be home to many great dancers and some artists. Lefryn Grazenhood is one of the many well-known musicians in Wyngeria. Popular instruments used in Wyngeria are the banjo, piano, and the cowbell. Language: Wyngeria is well-known for it's unique language. Unlike other Peurotsiilic languages, it is not based off other languages and it was created by Unfrid Nightwolf, Lefigus III and Kythor. Kingdoms: Wyngeria is divided into two kingdoms; the Kingdom of Agatha and Kingdom of Riverden.They are divided into different regions of the empire. Agatha is in the north and Riverden is in the South. Government Wyngerian is ran by a Monarchy, led by the Saelkar(Emperor). However, the empire is split into two kingdoms- the Kingdom of Riverden and Kingdom of Agatha. Both kingdoms share similar but slightly different cultures, but have their own Wynkor(King) that controls that territory, but still follows the Saelkars command. The Vaiilkali leads the main empire's army, and is in primary power after the Wynkors and the Saelkar. After that, military generals lead the empire. Settlements Wyngeria has many open fields that are farmlands and mountains that are home to small mining and blacksmith communities- however it is common for Wyngerians to live in crowded cities. Black Forge, Erontas City, Abhainn Fortress/Village and Enf Karnten are the largest cities of Wyngerian Empire. Black Forge is surrounded by a mountain range, making it one of the main cities for blacksmiths and miners to settle in. However, the land is known for having earthquakes multiple times in a single year, making it also a dangerous place to live in. Population-63,000 Civilians Erontas City is the capital of all of Wyngeria, and is also the largest. During the great war, immigrants from Slongaria, Hirsdenia, and occasionally Argania settled in Erontas for protection of death in their hometown. Erontas is well known for being very diverse and having many cultures. 8% of the city were born in Slongaria, but moved to Erontas due to recent government corruption. 42% of the city was born in other empires around the continent.'' Population-95,000 Civilians'' Abhainn Fortess is a very populated county where military soldiers are sent to train. Many families of the soldiers move to Abhainn so they do not get seperated with their family member. Abhainn is very well known for it's riverbank which is home to some of the largest fish.'' Population- 26,000 Civilians'' Enf Karnten is home to the Karnten religion and is home to very religous people. Created by a person violently attacked for his beliefs, the same person gathered many followers and brought them to build a new city, which became known as Enf Karnten. The area of Enf Karnten is known to have unique changes because of the religion; the many forests that once were there were set on fire, and the land had became coastal plains with rarely any trees. Population-52,000 Civilians Category:Empires